There is a growing demand for electric vehicles which can save energy and reduce pollution. Electric vehicles are powered by battery, which need to store a huge amount of energy. The economic saving of electric vehicle can be affected by various factors. For example, in some countries, such as the United States, electricity price changes with demand for power. For example, an on-peak electricity price is typically higher than an off-peak electricity price.
Currently, companies are developing in-vehicle information management service capable of managing battery power resource, such as determining a residual electric quantity of the power battery and setting a charging time, for plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV) and electric vehicle (EV), etc. However, the information management service currently on the market does not adapt well to the power battery, and cannot efficiently manage battery power resource in an economic fashion.